Forever Alone
by ILoveVampireDiaries
Summary: Sequel to 'Take Me in Your Arms': Klaus told Damon he'd come back to collect Stefan. It's the full moon. It's time. Will the bond of family prove stronger than an Original's power? Mini story, please read and review!
1. Monday morning

_Hey old readers and new readers! This story is a sequel to 'Take Me in Your Arms', a Damon/Stefan story I wrote a few months ago :) My reviewers loved the idea of a sequel, and it's taken me quite some time to form a plan, but finally, here's the first chapter! :D  
_

_If you need help remembering what happened before, (or haven't even read the first story) feel free to flick back to it on my account :)  
_

_This is the day after the end of the previous story. The time schedule is tight :p Let's say it's Monday now, and the full moon is on Saturday - that's when everything comes to a head!_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter One (Stefan's POV):**

Stefan entered the house to a cacophony of blaring stereos and shrieking women.

Bringing his hands up to cover his ears (which did nothing to block the noise from his vampiric hearing), he waded past the gaggle of girls lying in a daze on the living room floor.

"Damon?"

He found his brother drinking happily from a girl Stefan recognised from his history class.

"Damon, what are you doing?!"

Pulling the girl away from his blood drunk brother, Stefan looked deep into her eyes. "You never came here. You were taking a walk through the woods and tripped. Go home and wash up."

She stared up at him through her lashes and brought her hands to his chest. "Don't you want a taste?"

"What?! No! Leave _now!_" He put as much force behind the compulsion as possible.

When she disappointedly walked off, Stefan leant heavily against the wall.

He hadn't been up to his usual strength since the bite, and he hadn't been able to find an animal bigger than a rabbit to satisfy his thirst.

It seemed the deer had left the woods since the arrival of werewolves such as the likes of Mason, Tyler, Jules and her pack.

Closing his eyes, he opened them to find Damon standing right in front of him.

He jumped away from the wall, hoping his brother hadn't seen his weakness.

If he _had_ he didn't mention anything. "What are you doing?" he complained. "I was enjoying that."

"'That' is actually a 'her'. When I came back from Elena's, I _didn't _expect girls from my _class _eagerly offering themselves to be fed on. What is she - and all the others - doing here?"

Damon smiled. "Ah that is a good question. These girls, my brother, are for your amusement, for you to feed on however much you need to, to bring your strength back to vampire glory. Like mine."

Stefan stared at him, then laughed. "You are joking, right?"

"I like to think I'm funnier than that..."

Stefan searched his face for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Look Damon, I can't - "

"No, _you _look Stefan - I will _help _you control yourself. You won't get out of hand with me holding the reins. Trust me, brother?"

Before a couple of days ago, Stefan wouldn't have trusted his brother for the world, but now...?

Now, trust was a necessity for their survival.

He had trusted Damon to help him when he had been sick with the bite, and his brother had saved him from the brink of death!

No longer did Stefan think Damon wanted him gone so he could grab Elena.

No longer did he think that Damon hated his little brother.

But all it took was three words.

"I trust you."

"Good." Instantly Damon clapped him on the back and practically shoved him towards the girls surrounding the room.

"Now, choose your girl and feed. Don't worry, I won't let you cross the line."

Stefan hesitated only a moment, then stepped forward, a small light awoken in his eyes.

He believed his brother was there for him and besides, he needed to be strong for what was to come.

* * *

**(Damon's POV):**

Damon stealthily sidestepped his happily feeding brother and escaped the house for a moment.

Searching for the girl, he found her (as he knew he would) loitering outside, as if she couldn't make up her mind whether she should leave or not.

"What are you doing?"

She started at his appearance. "Oh uh, I don't know, I mean, it looks like you're having a party in there..."

"Weren't you supposed to be walking in the woods over there?"

She looked over at the woods, then back at his face, staring intently at him. "No, I don't think I was..._you _brought me here, you told me you thought your brother could do with some cheering up, then you..." Her eyes widened. "Fed on me?"

She brought her hands up to her head. "Uhh no that can't be right."

Damon raised an eyebrow, then placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her from her confusion.

"We had a nice little party to cheer Stefan up, we drank a lot of booze, you got a little crazy and cut your throat by accident, party over. Okay?"

She nodded dazedly. Before he released the compulsion, Damon added. "Are there any other girls from Stefan's classes here?"

She shook her head.

He smiled his charming smile while she turned and walked away.

Once her back was turned, his smile vanished.

The werewolf bite had caused Stefan to lose so much power. His compulsion was nearly extinct!

He obviously needed guidance from his older brother to survive.

Stefan may not know about it yet, but Damon was sure Klaus would make good on his threat on the full moon.

_"I will come to collect."_

When that day came, the Salvatore brothers would be ready.

* * *

Please review :)

A/N: How was that for the first chapter to the sequel? ;)


	2. Monday morning 2

_Sooo here's the next chapter :) Sorry it's taking time to write, but I will get it all done, don't worry ;)  
_

_**Raye:** Thanks for your review :) I will :p_

**_victoria:_**_Haha thank you for your review, I know, the brothers just need to express their brotherly love for each other openly :) Imagine how awkward that would be for Damon ^.^_

**_Guest:_**_Thank you :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two (Stefan's POV):**

Stefan drank deeply until he was forcibly thrust away.

"That's enough Stefan!"

Stefan dragged a hand across his lips, licking the blood that remained. His eyes dilated as he returned to his senses.

Seeing his brother shove his wrist to her mouth a bit too hastily, he noticed that he felt more than just satisfied - he felt the tremendous surge of Power which accompanied each kill!

Stefan frantically made his way over to Damon ad the girl whose name he didn't know.

"Is she going to be okay?!"

"Yes of course she is, just a minor accident," Damon looked deep into her eyes "Isn't that right?"

The girl nodded, then, when her bite had healed, she curtsied and left.

Stefan growled at his brother. "You said you'd be there for me!"

Damon looked up at him "Yeah, I meant to be, but something came up..."

"Oh yeah, 'course it did, that's always the case with you isn't it?"

"Hey Stefan, I told you I'd help you, and I - "

"Didn't!" Stefan rubbed at his eyes, feeling the Power subside within himself. "I don't trust myself to be able to protect Elena, we need to get her out of here."

"Stefan, I think you should go too."

"What? No, I want to be here when Klaus comes, and look him in the eyes when he knows he can't have what he wants."

"There may be more to what he wants than just Elena..."

"No, I'm not leaving! Especially not after what just happened! I could do that to Elena."

"You won't, not - "

"Not with you there, you mean? Yeah, you're such a great help."

Stefan saw the slight hurt in his brother's eyes for a second before turning away.

It was his fault! So much for helping him control his feeding.

Damon's eyes were hard as ice when he turned back. "You need to control yourself otherwise you're a danger to everyone, including me. Now I don't see anyone else offering to help you, so I guess you're stuck with me, unless you'd prefer to become the Ripper again, now that you've had a _taste_."

Stefan opened his mouth in shock.

Why had his brother's mood changed so suddenly? Why did his offer of help earlier now seem like he thought of it as a chore?

The answer came to him as he shut his mouth again and just nodded.

He'd offended Damon.

For someone who tried to never let anything past his shield, his brother sure did get offended easily...

"Right, so I'll bring you a fresh batch of girls tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock. Sharp."

"Damon, I - "

Damon cut him off. "The full moon's in less than a week."

With that, he stormed out the room.

Stefan shook his head slowly. Sometimes he really didn't understand his brother.

* * *

Please review :) I know it's short, but it's building up ^.^


	3. Monday afternoon

_Sorry I've taken quite a bit of a break, I have exams coming up and need to revise! Oh by the way, I only just realised that Klaus shouldn't have come into his own body in the previous story, because you know, he was in Alaric's body then Jenna found out about vampires etc etc. Is it fine with everyone if I just...don't include that part? It'll take too much effort and confuse the story :p_

**_victoria:_**_I know, I'm sorry for this and my other story! I don't want to disappoint you but it really is building up! Thanks for your review :)_

**_Raye:_**_Thank you :) I know, their arguments are actually quite easy to write! :P_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three MONDAY (Stefan's POV):  
**

Arriving at Elena's later that evening, Stefan waited patiently outside while he rang the bell and it was answered by her aunt Jenna.

"Hi Stefan. Come on in, Elena's upstairs."

"Thank you, Jenna."

Stefan entered the Gilbert house and went straight up the stairs, seeking out Elena's room.

"Stefan!" Elena grinned and flung herself on her boyfriend. Stefan enclosed her in his arms and kissed her lightly, but she tsked and pulled nearer, whispering next to his ear "I nearly lost you, please, don't hold back."

Stefan obeyed, and she giggled as he picked her up and they fell onto the bed.

He kissed her passionately, all the while thoughts raced furiously in his head.

What was he going to do about the full moon this Saturday?

If Elena got out of town, would she be safe?

Who would go with her?

Stefan couldn't, although he very much would have liked to, Damon couldn't...maybe Alaric? He was the next best thing. Stefan would have to make arrangements -

"STEFAN!"

Stefan's head snapped up and he noticed Elena was holding a hand up to her neck.

He then realised that there was a sweet taste on his lips, and his fangs were protruding.

Jerking backwards and falling against the wall, he furiously scrubbed at his mouth, attempting to get all traces of the blood away from sight, smell and taste.

While he did that, Elena exited the room swiftly, causing him to think that she was scared of him.

Of course she was. He was a monster.

But she entered again, her neck washed and baring only a small cut.

She walked up to him, but he scrabbled backward, warding her off. "No, don't come nearer. I don't want to hurt you."

Elena stopped. "But why would you do that now? You haven't given into your desires before, and we've been sorting it out by you drinking a little of my blood."

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I...I err - "

He couldn't lie. Not to Elena. Not after everything he'd been through.

Elena knelt next to him. "Have you been - ?"

Stefan sighed, putting his head in his hands. "It was - is - for you, Elena. Damon says I need to gain my ability to control the urges."

"_Damon _says..."

Stefan lifted his head up. "Hey, I need to protect you."

"What about yourself? I'm worried about you Stefan, Klaus doesn't just give up on something he wants. You _know _that."

Stefan stroked her cheek. "Damon would have said if I was in danger. He seems to think I'm fine..."

Elena frowned slightly, biting her lip.

"Yes, but...can we really trust Damon?"

* * *

**(Damon's POV):**

Damon knocked back a glass of bourbon, relaxing on his bed.

The same bed that his little brother had been dying in not a week ago.

The memories churned in his mind, no matter how much he pushed them back down. They wouldn't leave...along with Klaus' threat.

He was ready to protect his brother no matter what, but he didn't want him to know about the threat.

To be constantly scared and giving himself in to Klaus just to please him and try to protect his loved ones was not an option.

That's what his brother was about to do before he'd gone unconscious... before Klaus had saved him.

Damon would not allow it to happen again.

If Stefan refused, Klaus obviously wouldn't hurt him...Why save him, just to kill him?

But there was no knowing what else he would do.

Damon decided that maybe it was best if Stefan stayed in the same vicinity as himself until this whole full moon fiasco was finished.

Reaching for his phone, he stopped when he heard movement downstairs.

It could be Stefan, but that would mean he left Elena's way too early!

Keeping to the shadows, he flitted down to the hall and took a look around the rooms.

There was no one there.

But then what - ?

A hand clamped over his mouth.

"We meet again."

* * *

Please review :)

I totally promise to make the next chapter longer, I just thought I should update something to keep you going! I realise I wrote that in the last chapter, but next chapter WILL be better, trust me!


	4. Monday evening

**_victoria: _**_It's okay, the time will__ come for those ;) Oh and thank you for reviewing the last chapter of 'You're Back', I hope the whole story was to your expectations :)_

**_Raye:_**_I know, he is back! :P Thanks for your review!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four (Damon's POV):**

Klaus sat down comfortably, evidently enjoying Damon's barely leashed hatred.

"Come on, why don't you take a seat. I daresay we will be here quite a while."

"I want you gone before Stefan gets back." Damon hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah. Well you see, I can come by whenever I want, this house _belongs _to no one. Not a human being, anyway."

Damon clenched his hands into fists, and took a seat, opposite the Original.

Klaus smiled, as if he knew that Damon was being submissive, which he had to be, unless he wanted to piss off an extremely powerful soon-to-be hybrid. "Right, now we can get down to business."

"What is it you want Klaus?"

"You know what I want."

"You can't have him."

"Oh, I can have what and who I want. It's the people who get in the way that I feel sorry for." He leaned forward. "You can't win."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you even thought this through? I can cater to Stefan's every needs. Food - we'll have plenty of that. Girls - I have Katherine at my disposal, she can be his Elena in more ways an one. Friends - we'll have plenty of hybrids. _Family - _I will be his brother."

During this, Damon's forced expression was turning more and more deadly.

"You think by giving him all this stuff, he'll want to go with you? Forget it, he won't want to live without Elena, and, sorry, but I think you're planning on killing her."

Klaus' smile grew, like they were just getting to the punchline "Then on second thoughts, we'll keep Elena."

Damon's eyebrows rose "What?"

"Elijah has somehow found a cure that will actually bring Elena back to life. A special liquid. So the two soulmates can be together, and I will have a constant supply of blood for new hybrids."

Damon was speechless.

"Ah, I see now you're rightfully worried. Who will your brother choose to be with? You or Elena?"

Damon shot up, all pleasantries over.

"Just get out."

"Remember, I can get back in whenever I want."

"Get. Out."

Klaus stood up. "it was nice having a proper chat with you mate, without our respective brothers in the way."

"I don't return the sentiment." Damon walked to the door and opened it.

Klaus smirked and strolled out, firmly stating "I'll be back."

Damon called after him "I hate your accent."

He knew it was petty, but he really did want the last word.

* * *

Damon heard the door open and close and he looked up from his place on the sofa with two beautiful girls to see Stefan rush up the stairs.

"Stefan" He called calmly. He could practically feel Stefan's reluctance as he dragged himself back to the living room.

"What?" His brother asked sullenly.

Damon gestured to the girls "Supper."

Stefan grimaced. "Do we have to do that _now_?"

"Unless you have anything more important to do?"

Stefan hesitated, then shook his head.

"Well then."

Stefan's eyes shone miserably as he came forward and leant towards the obedient waiting girls.

Damon lay on the sofa, making encouraging noises as he left Stefan to it.

It didn't occur to him that Stefan might have something on his mind, not noticing that he was more downcast than usual.

It didn't occur to him that he should really warn Stefan of what was coming up, to prepare him.

All he wanted was to Klaus exactly what he was competing with.

* * *

Please review :)


	5. Tuesday

_Next chapter x)_

**_victoria:_**_ I hope I've answered one of your questions? :P Thanks for your review! You're one of the few people who actually review! :)_

**_Raye:_**_ Thank you :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five (Stefan's POV):**

**Tuesday Morning:**

Stefan woke drowsily, feeling the after-effects of the girls he'd fed on last night.

Damon had really made him feed well.

Putting on jeans and a checked shirt, he flexed his muscles. This sudden burst of human blood was accelerating his stamina, if a little at odds with his mental ability.

He told himself he wasn't worried as he walked down the stairs, Damon was only doing his job teaching him, and besides, he knew when to stop if things ever got out of hand -

"Morning Stefan, time for breakfast!"

Stefan gaped.

Damon lounged against the kitchen cabinet, while 3 girls (Stefan secretly wondered where the hell all these unknown girls came from) already had nips on the side of their necks, blood lurking just above the surface.

"Damon, what are you - what are you doing?"

"I'm teaching you to be a better vampire, little brother."

"But I had some last night and morning, too much and I'll - "

"Are you questioning what I know is best?"

"N - No it's just..." He couldn't breathe, he was being pulled towards the girls, the scent of blood overcoming his senses. He knew he didn't _want _this but... "The - The Ripper..."

"Maybe the Ripper is what's needed here."

Stefan's eyes darted to his brother, alarmed, but Damon grinned. "Only joking."

Alarm bells rang in Stefan's mind, but the urge was too much, and he ignored them.

His fangs elongated, his hands snaking out to catch the nearest girl, and he tucked in.

* * *

A few hours later, Stefan leant against the kitchen sink, gulping down fresh water, trying to recover his senses.

He'd only just listened to his brother's murmurs, telling him to pull back.

But it was a close call.

He left Damon to the task of returning the girls to wherever they came from, refraining from hoping that he'd bring some more.

It was already too much, and he needed to talk with Damon urgently.

Something was wrong with his brother; ever since Stefan had come back from Elena's, there had been a difference.

Yes, he wanted to fight Klaus, to steel himself against the Original. But it was as if Damon wanted him to be a monster!

Taking a deep breath, he decided to go jogging, to expel the residues of excess energy within his system.

Maybe when he got back, Damon would be in a reasonable mood.

* * *

**Afternoon & Evening (Damon's POV)**:

Stefan was going to be really pleased.

He lugged behind him a set of drunkards who'd been stupid enough to cross paths with him and call him feminine looking.

Even the females would be unrecognisable once Stefan was through with them, Damon mused.

Walking into the Boarding House, he searched for his brother, but couldn't find him.

Upon noticing Stefan's phone on his bed, Damon rang Elena, the obvious choice.

"Elena, is Stefan with you?"

"No, why?"

"I - "

"Has something happened?"

"No, don't be so melodramatic! I have something for him." Damon refrained from telling her that he was close to jumping to the same assumption.

He heard the front door open, so quickly said bye and raced down.

Stefan was standing statue-still just past the threshold of the doorway, eyes shocked.

"Ah Stefan, where did you go?"

"Out." The monosyllabic word sounded so lifeless, and he didn't tear his gaze away from the drunkards.

"Well, could you at least tell me before leaving? I mean, I don't want to get worried over nothing." Almost as an after thought "Oh, and here's a snack before dinner."

Stefan's incredulous expression swivelled towards him.

Damon raised his eyebrows "What?"

* * *

**(Stefan's POV)**:

_What? Seriously?_

Damon had just admitted that he would get worried over Stefan's absence. While JOGGING._  
_

And now there was a whole pack of humans he was supposed to feed from as a 'snack before dinner'!

Something was definitely wrong.

Damon was coaxing forward a bubblegum haired girl, whispering "Come on Tonks, he won't bite" grinning away at the irony.

"I can't do it, Damon." The words escaped his mouth without much thought.

Damon's head shot up. "Of course you can, I'm teaching you to - "

"You're teaching me how to be you."

Damon's head jerked back, eyes momentarily hurt before becoming unreadable, whole body tensing.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I _won't _do it." Shaking his head, perplexed, Stefan turned to escape to his room, but stopped short when the girl was flung at him, head lolling to the side, neck bloodied and bared.

Choking back on the sudden need to lunge, he whimpered.

"Don't be such a wimp Stefan, feed!"

"_No_!" Stefan shook his head, clearing is thoughts, and pushed the girl to the floor.

He turned to face a furious Damon. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Maybe I don't want a pathetic vampire for a brother?" his brother quipped back coldly.

Stefan flinched. He'd thought that his brother had changed his feelings towards him, with no animosity, especially after his near death!

"You need to be strong!"

"I'm okay!"

"_Okay isn't enough for him."_

Stefan tilted is head, taken aback. "For who?"

Damon hesitated - for a such a small moment that Stefan wondered if it had really happened - before letting the words rush out of his mouth. "For Klaus, you idiot! You may be having a fun time under the covers with dearest Elena, but one of us has been doing his hardest to try and keep you SAFE! Klaus wants you at the full moon, along with Elena, who he is going to manage to keep safe, and you know what? I hope you do leave with them!"

Stefan sucked in a breath. He couldn't mean that - could he?

But his brother radiated anger.

Stefan swallowed, before saying "If that's what you want." He hoped his inner tremors couldn't be heard in his voice.

Taking one last look at the scene - the drunkards in a disarray, waiting patiently for answers, the lone bloodied girl crying on the floor, Damon glaring at him - Stefan realised that his brother was right. He was ungrateful.

All this had been done for him, and he had thought his _brother _was the monster!

He deserved whatever Klaus was going to do with him.

Wrenching the front door open, he took off into the night.

* * *

Please review :) Do you think Damon was justified in his anger?


	6. Wednesday morning

_Thanks for the readers who are reviewing, it means a lot to me, for the people reading but not reviewing, it doesn't take long xD_

_**Raye**: Yep, they did lol, Damon shouldn't keep secrets! :P Thanks for your review :)_

_**victoria**: When is Damon never trying to protect his brother? xD Well, not in my world, anyway! Thanks for your review! :D_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Six (Damon's POV):**

**Wednesday Morning:**

Damon had waited all night for his brother to come home, to _apologise_ (yes he was capable of apologies), but he didn't.

Damon paced his room, thinking through all the possibilities:

1) Stefan was with Elena.

2) Stefan was with Klaus.

3) Stefan had run away from here and not looked back.

Damon knew his brother well enough to know that he wouldn't do 2) or 3) without doing 1) first.

Without a second thought, Damon was gone.

* * *

**(Stefan's POV):**

Stefan lay in Elena's arms, feeling the warmth from her human temperature, but also of her love.

Here was someone who would never let him down, never make him feel worthless.

Being here helped to keep the inner demons at bay.

The doorbell rang, and Elena stirred.

Stefan tensed as knocking started up almost straight away.

Sitting up, Elena looked at him questioningly, a smile working on her lips. "Jenna is at work and Jeremy's out, you don't have to pretend you're not in my house."

Stefan sighed and raised his eyebrows at the persistent knocking.

"Who could - Oh. Him."

A voice drifted from below. "I heard that!"

Elena rolled her eyes "Stefan - "

Stefan shook his head, still remaining mute, as the knocking turned into banging.

Elena got out of bed hurriedly before the door could break, and went downstairs, opening it.

Stefan used his vampire hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Hi, Damon." Elena greeted him sleepily.

"Elena. Can I speak to Stefan?"

Stefan closed his eyes at the familiarity of his brother's voice.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's pretty stressed at the moment, _by things that were said_." Stefan could tell she emphasised those words by a disapproving look. "Come back later?"

Stefan had to give it to her, she tried her best to handle the situation.

There was a pause before Damon carried on in a conversational tone, as if discussing the weather. "You know I can just appear up there, brother. I've been _invited _in."

His brother hadn't even raised his voice - knowing that Stefan would be listening - and it was as arrogant as ever.

Stefan growled in frustration and trudged down the stairs, running his hand through his hair.

"Ah Stefan, the man of the moment."

Stefan kept his mouth shut in a firm grimace.

"Those creases on your forehead aren't going to fade away like that, you know."

Silence.

"Look, come home."

Stefan shook his head.

"We can _talk _about this!"

Stefan broke his silence, unable to not have his say. "Talk about what?! The fact that an Original Vampire/Werewolf wants me? That fact that you _lied _about it?"

"I technically didn't _lie _- "

Stefan forced a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, keeping it a secret is so much better, it obviously falls under Damon's moral book of whether to tell his brother or not that he might just have the worst ten years of his life!"

Damon stood staring at him, body tensed, and let him channel his anger until he clung onto Elena, panting, as if he would drop from the excess emotion.

Then he spoke. "Are you done?"

Stefan didn't even have the energy to glare at his brother, and Elena escorted him over to the sofa, while Damon let himself in and closed the door.

"Look, Stefan, I couldn't tell you, because...because I knew that if you had the slightest chance, you would leave to keep everyone safe."

"I would think about it first!"

"But you'd go. Especially now that Elena can be kept alive."

Elena whipped her head towards Damon. "What?"

Stefan mentally groaned.

When he had come here last night, all fury and grief, he had only mentioned to her the basics; Klaus wanted him to go with him, Damon wanted him to go too.

Elena naturally assumed that the part of Stefan that was willing to go was because Damon had, in the moment, told him to last night.

What she didn't know was that it would also be his chance to live with her.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh heavenly fire, you didn't tell her?"

"No."

"Stefan," she demanded "Tell me now, Klaus doesn't intend to kill me during the ritual?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not if he can help it, I'm guessing he's going to want you alive to make more hybrids, and Elijah has apparently found a way to make that happen."

"So...that's good, isn't it? Yes, hybrids are bad, but at least I'm not dead, and you guys can stop your worrying!"

Stefan lowered his eyse, unable to continue. As always, his brother was there to dish out the news.

"Yes, but he is going to leave Mystic Falls. With you - "

" - Well, maybe I should go if it would protect the people I love!"

" - and Stefan."

Elena stopped talking and stared at Stefan, who began to look anywhere but at the two people in front of him.

Elena stated, as realisation dawned on her "So that's why you want to leave everything and everyone you love; for me."

"You just said the same thing for yourself! To keep everyone safe!"

Damon sneered "We know that's not what you care about the most, Stefan."

Stefan shot up, barely stopping himself from wiping the patronising smirk off his brother's face.

"If you have a better idea than last night's, Damon, then please let us hear it."

Damon straightened from his lounging around, and nodded briskly, all business. "Before Klaus takes you anywhere, he's going to need a doppelganger, werewolf and vampire for the ritual. We have one, and that's all it takes for his plan to go haywire."

"What's to stop him waltzing in and taking us? Elijah already has access here, and both can get in our house."

"That's where your girlfriend steps in. Elena, would you please make our home yours?"

Stefan had to hand it to him, it sounded like a good plan.

If Klaus couldn't reach his doppelganger, the one crucial part for the ritual, then there was going to be no ritual, and without an 'after the ritual' time, Stefan needn't fear for his sanity or becoming the Ripper.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
